Four Times They Realised She Didn't Need Them And One Time She Realize
by Kumo13
Summary: Four times Malcolm and Trish realised Jessica didn't need them anymore and one time Jessica realized it too.


**Ok, so I have to admit that I'm a little mad at Trish. Not so much Malcolm but I'm still a little grumpy with him for helping Trish. Season 2 was a bit of a clusterfuck, I liked it but still. One thing I loved about was Oscar, Vido and Oscars mother. They were the best things to happen in the entire series and I am so glad Jessica finally gets to feel like she has a real family again with them. So here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Jessica Jones, Jess would have met Oscar and Vido much sooner. She deserves to be happy.**

#1

Trish doesn't see much of Jessica anymore. She misses her sister a lot, but she does her best to move forward.

But that doesn't mean she never sees Jess anymore. Sometimes Trish will see her walking down the street or coming out of a café with that grouch look on her face. And if Trish goes out of her way to visit the areas around Jess's favorite haunts, well no one says anything and Jessica herself never seems to take notice.

It's on one of these particular excursions that she sees it.

Trish is just walking out of a café, coffee cup in hand, when she looks up and there across the street is Jess. A blinding, happy, smile on her face.

She's walking with two others, a tall brunette man and a young boy between them. The boy is holding the man's hand the other holding an ice cream cone. They all have ice cream cones in their hands. They look happy, almost normal.

Trish doesn't recognise him and she suddenly finds herself becoming paranoid. What if it was another Killgrave? Jess could be in trouble!

Trish runs across the street, tailing the trio quietly trying to see what was going on.

"Papa! Can I have piggyback ride?" The little boys asks the man, swinging their joined hands a bit. The man shrugs and tries to lift him up but fails. "Oof, sorry mijo. You're too heavy for your old man."

Trish sees Jessica roll her eyes before she hands her ice cream to the man and picks the boy effortlessly up to place him on her shoulders. The kid squealing with happiness the whole way up. Once she'd secured the kid on her shoulders she glanced up at him, an obviously fake frown on her lips. "Happy now brat?" The kid giggles and nods his head as he looks down at her, his eyes full of awe and wonder. Jess looks back at the man and gestures for her ice cream, which he returns to her while shaking his head exasperatedly. "Show off." He mutters and Jess simply grins in return. As they continue walking, Trish watches as Jess grabs the mans hand holding it in hers and not letting go, not that the man was trying to let go either.

It's then that Trish realises. That Jess wasn't in trouble. She was fine. She was happy.

She didn't need Trish right now.

Trish shook her head and continued walking in the opposite direction, she needed to get back.

#2

Despite having landed a big time job. Malcolm never did move out of the crappy apartment building, sure he renovated his apartment a bit. But he never left. He likes to think it's cause he's grown attached to the place. The truth, is not that.

He never left because Jessica Jones was still just a few doors down and some part him knew that one of these days, she was gonna knock on his door asking for help. Because Jess only had two friends in the world. She couldn't ignore both of them forever.

He's coming out of the elevator and about to go into his apartment when he sees Jess's door about to open. Malcolm hurries to open his door, going inside and closing it almost all the way. Leaving just a slight crack to see who was coming out.

The man to come out is a tall, young, blond man who Malcolm finds looks familiar, followed by Jess. Who surprisingly has a very small smile on her face.

The blond man turns to Jess and smiles at her. "Thanks again Jess for doing this. The whole things been a bit of mess and we didn't want it to get out. There was no one else I could trust to do the job and keep it quiet, so thank you again." He says as he tries to hand her a check. Though Jess looks like she's about to say no, only he interrupts her. "On behalf of Rand Industries." He insists, pushing the check into her hand. She smiles shaking her head helplessly, tucking the check into her pocket."Well you're welcome Danny. Though you know it's no trouble at all." She stops for a moment, before grinning. "As long as you make sure to get me a drink." The man laughs. "I think that can be arranged. I'm actually meeting up with Luke and Claire. Colleen will be there too. You should come!" He tells her happily. "Sounds like a party. I'll see if I can come." She says, laughter in her voice.

The man grins and taps her on the shoulder, walking off down the hall. "I'll text you the details! Oh and bring that new boyfriend of yours! It's about time he met the friends!" Danny calls out to her as he walks into the elevator.

Jess flips him off, smile still on her lips before going back into her apartment and closing the door.

Malcolm, closes the door completely and rests against the door for a moment.

Friends?

#3

It was only a couple weeks after the last incident that Malcolm was witness to another similar scene. Only this time, as he was exiting his apartment he saw two women burst out of Jessica's apartment. Dragging a whining and complaining Jessica behind them. Malcolm watched as the two women, a young asian woman and a beautiful black woman, pull Jess along with them. Jess, very literally dragging her heels.

As the trio arrived to the elevator, Oscar came out of the staircase looking fairly confused as to what he saw. "Save me!" Jess whined reaching out an arm to her boyfriend. Who just raised an eyebrow at all three of them.

"What am I saving her from exactly?" He asks the two women. The black woman rolling her eyes playfully. "Just from a nice relaxing girls day out trip to the spa. Courtesy of Colleens very rich boyfriend." She says exasperatedly.

"Ah, well no reason for me to intervene then. Have a nice time ladies, see you later Jess!" He says while smiling at all of them as he enters the staircase again. "Traitor!" Jess calls out after him. "Oh calm down Jess, it'll be fun you'll see." The asian woman says, Jess just pouts even more and Malcolm has to keep himself from laughing at the image she was giving off. "Ugh, fine! We can go find a nice bar afterwards and you can drink yourself silly." Concedes the black woman.

Jess seems to consider this for a moment. Before she sighs and crosses her arms grumpilly. "Danny's paying." She states simply and the asian woman laughs. "He's paying for everything today." She says simply as the elevator doors open and the two of them drag Jessica in, who while still dragging her feet is at least no longer resisting.

Malcolm finds himself standing there awestruck. Never had he ever seen Jess so relaxed, normal, playfull. Despite her pouting, she looked...happy.

When had that happened?

#4

Trish watched helplessly as the building burned in front of her. Watching Jessica carry person after person out of the building.

She'd just been walking down the street when the building had burst into flame and she'd seen Jess run towards the building to help. The dark haired woman never even batting an eye at the blonde.

Just as Jessica was exiting the building, a grown man slung over her shoulder fireman style, the building began to crumble, the rubble about to fall on top of them. The stones fell, the dust covering them, a blur running from crowd towards them as it fell.

Trish about to run herself, except she was too late.

Jess had been crushed, and Trish hadn't been able to save her.

The ruble shifts, and from it a large black man pushes his way out, Jessica and the other man coming out from beneath him. "Thanks for the save Luke." She says up to the man as she coughs slightly from the dust. Luke helps pull her and the unconscious man out from the rubble. "No problem Jessica. That's what invulnerability is for." He grins down at her. A woman runs from the crowd and speaks to the two super humans while checking Jess and the unconscious man for wounds.

Trish stood there shocked and relieved.

Jessica was okay.

She moved to approach her, but only then realised that Jess never once looked to her or payed her any mind, her focus on the two others with her.

Jess was fine. She'd moved on. Without Trish.

Trish stopped and turned around to leave.

Pricklings of jealousy stabbing at her heart.

#5

The room was lively. Everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. Vido was standing on Luke's shoulders laughing happily. Luke looking amused as Claire laughed next to him. Colleen dancing with Danny both singing along to the song, rather badly to be honest.

Jess was sitting at the table, a drink in hand and a relaxed smile on her face. Laughter bubbling up from her throat as she watched her friends goof around.

They were at the chinese restaurant where they'd all had dinner together that first time. Danny had rented the place to through a little party. The only dampening of spirits was that there was someone missing. Who would unfortunately never be able to join them again.

Oscar approached Jess, shaking her out of her sad thoughts. "Hey there beautiful." He smiles down at her holding out his hand. "Want to dance?"

She looks at the hand outstretched to her and grins. "Don't step on my feet." She says simply as she puts her glace down grabbing his hand and joining the others at the cleared area. The melody enveloping them.

Jess was happy. She had everything she needed right here. She missed her mom, and on occasion Trish and Malcolm too. But she didn't need them. She had Oscar and Vido and Luke and Claire and Danny and Colleen. And she didn't need anyone else.

For once. She was just fine.

 **Ok so yeah this isn't great and really just something I typed up really quickly. I hope you liked it!**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
